Searching
by ClumsyCassandra
Summary: Eight years after the Reckoning, the gang are all grown up. What will Chloe and Derek do when they discorver their two-year-old daughter can see ghosts. On a desperate search for another pendant like Chloes they get into more trouble than ever before, but perhaps they can make some friends along the way?


**Hey, so i thought about starting this story, I really like Darkest Powers and Woman of the Otherworld. don't know if i'll ever post more of the story it could just be a on-shot, depends on how many people like it and whether or not i can be bothered to finish it.**

Chloe sat in the large armchair by the fire in the small cabin and thought about Jenna, her daughter. The little girl had grown increasingly fast over the last two years and both her and Derek were wondering where the time had gone. Tears came to her eyes as she thought back to Jenna's most recent milestone.

In their cabin out in the woods it was rare to see a ghost but today had been one of those rare days. The ghost was a middle aged man who grew increasingly upset when Chloe had told him she had no way of bringing him back to life, so upset that he had tried to scare her by morphing into the form of what his corpse looked like.

Flesh was hanging from string like muscles and blood stained bones, his lips were rotted away revealing blackened teeth and all that were left of his eyes were sunken holes in a bruised coloured face. The sight was enough to make Chloe fight to keep her lunch down but after eight years of dealing with ghosts she was much less squeamish.

What shocked her heart to a standstill though was the terrifying pitch of her two-year-olds scream. She had immediately looked in panic to find her little girl standing in the doorway, wide blue eyes fixed on the horrifying sight of the rotted ghost. Chloe scooped her daughter up and carried her away from the ghost, all her attention focused on the sobbing form in her arms.

"Shh, shh, it's ok sweetie. It's ok." Chloe whispered, tears coming to her own eyes as realisation settled upon her. Jenna could see ghosts; her sweet little Jenna had been given the same curse as her mother.

Chloe continued whispering soothing words, rocking her back and forth, until the little girl settled down to sleep. After setting Jenna down in her small, room and tucking her in, Chloe set to tiding up Jenna's colouring things from the kitchen table to keep her hands busy. Too bad it didn't stop her thoughts though, memories of everything her and Derek had been through with not just the Edison group but the St Clouds cabal was racing through her mind. All the times she was put in danger because of what she was and what she could do.

When Chloe found out she was pregnant almost three years ago it was a real surprise, her and Derek had been married a little over a year and they hadn't really talked about the subject of children. After talking to Derek they were both ready and excited for the new addition to their family, as was Simon, Kit and Tori.

But there was one thing that scared both expecting parents, how different would their child be?

After all the experiments done to Derek and Chloe what would their child be like? Was their child in danger? Would they be born with some kind of abnormality due to the genetic changes in them? What powers would they have and how powerful would they be?

All these questions and more haunted them until they managed to find a supernatural doctor that Kit trusted. After many scans and tests it was determined that their daughter should be born fine with no complications, as to whether she would have the power to see ghosts or be born as a werewolf only time could tell.

As soon as Jenna was born though Derek was able to confirm her being a werewolf, he could smell it the first time he held her, cradling her in his large hands.

Remembering the day Jenna was born, Chloe only cried harder, she didn't want her daughter to see the things she had, especially at such a young age. Chloe couldn't remember much before her mother had given her the pendant only that she was constantly scared of her imaginary friends. She didn't want Jenna to have to face that, she wanted to protect her.

Chloe sat at the kitchen table until she felt two large arms wrapping around her and lifting her up. Immediately recognising her husband's touch she realised he must be home from work and waited for him to sit down and pull her into his lap before she told him everything that had happened that day. He stayed quiet throughout her story, only stoking her hair and holding her close for comfort. When Chloe told him about Jenna seeing the ghost he tensed for a moment but relaxed, Chloe still saw it for what it was though, he was as scared and worried as her.

"I need to give her my necklace." Chloe said quietly, her tone asking for no argument but argue he did, it was after all what they did best.

"No, you know how dangerous that could be, Chloe. We can't risk it."

"Then what am I meant to do?" her voice rising in panic. "I will _not_ let her grow up seeing those things! I will not have her childhood taken away from her like that. My necklace should stop her from seeing anything until she's a teenager, until she's old enough to cope with it."

"Yes, but you need that necklace more right now. It's the only thing keeping Davidoff from finding us again, if you take it off we will be in even more danger, Jenna too." Derek argued.

About six months after taking down the Edison group Chloe had taken off her necklace to do some experimenting with her powers and Davidoff had shown up in ghost form, hell bent on revenge. Being a Volo half demon in life had given him the ability to move objects just like Liz. Needless to say the meeting had ended with Derek walking away with several cuts and bruises and a pretty nasty concussion and Chloe with a serious stab wound from a piece of broken glass in her right side.

After banishing him and putting her necklace on again he couldn't find them, with the necklace dampening her glow to a normal- if not slightly too bright- glow Davidoff had been unable to locate them again.

"She _needs_ a necklace Derek." Chloe whispered desperately.

"I know," he sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "And we will find one for her as soon as we can, but for now I think we both need some rest."

"Could you go get Jenna changed and bring her to our room? She just resting at the moment but I don't think it's a good idea to leave her alone in case she has a nightmare or something." Chloe asked him.

"Sure. You go get cleaned up and ready for bed, 'kay?" He gave her a sweet kiss before lifting her off of him. Once standing he held her face in his hands and looked intently into his wife's eyes. "Everything's going to be okay. We will find a necklace and she won't have to see any ghost until she's older."

"What if we don't find one?" Chloe asked, eyes wide.

"Then she's got us and the rest of the family to make sure she has as much of a normal childhood as possible. We're her parents Chloe, we've gone through so much together, no matter what life throws at Jenna we will be able to prepare her. Just like I'll prepare her for her Change, you will help her with any ghost troubles."

After giving each other one last kiss and holding each other for another minute, they both headed off to bed.


End file.
